Long Faithful Awaiting
by Yuuto Tamano
Summary: Di bawah pohon sakura itu, Sakura Uchiha akan tetap setia menunggu suaminya untuk pulang kembali padanya, tak peduli meski harus bertahan dalam kondisi apapun. "Kau benar, sungguh sebuah penantian yang panjang dan setia." AU.


**Author's Note: **Halo, aku author baru di fandom ini. Salam kenal dan panggil aja aku Yuuto atau Tama. Akhir-akhir ini aku sering membaca fic-fic SasuSaku dan akhirnya tertarik juga untuk membuat satu. Anggap saja ini fic perkenalanku untuk para senior disini. Enjoy reading!

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and its properties respectfully belong to Masashi Kishimoto. This fic, however, belongs to me. Any similarities with another released fic, especially the idea, are purely coincidence. No offense and plagiarism.

* * *

><p><strong>Long Faithful Awaiting<strong>

by Yuuto Tamano

.

.

"_Kau tunggulah disini, aku akan segera kembali."_

.

.

Bunga-bunga _Sakura_ itu terlihat begitu merah jambu. Cahaya terik matahari yang memantul di atas permukaannya membuat tiap-tiap sel mahkotanya tampak begitu bercahaya. Membuatnya menjadi semakin kontras dengan ranting tempatnya tumbuh yang berwarna cukup kehitaman. Memberikan kesan tersendiri bagi siapapun yang memandangnya.

Sesekali sepoi-sepoi angin meminta izin untuk berlalu. Dan ketika ia berlalu, kelopak-kelopak bunga yang rapuh satu persatu mulai jatuh berguguran. Melayang-layang terbawa angin hingga mencapai jarak terjauh, menjadikan dirinya pemenang di antara teman-temannya yang lain. Mahkota-mahkota itu ada yang terbawa begitu jauh hingga mencapai kuil yang berada di seberang taman tempatnya tumbuh, namun ada pula yang jatuh tepat di rambut gadis itu.

Gadis itu—gadis yang memiliki helai-helai rambut berwarna senada dengan tiap-tiap guguran mahkota bunga _Sakura_ yang tanpa sengaja membelai dirinya—gadis yang selalu duduk merengkuh dalam kesendiriannya di bawah pohon _Sakura_ itu.

Setiap hari.

Tangan lembut gadis itu terangkat, hendak mengambil helai-helai mahkota bunga yang tak sengaja hinggap di rambutnya—yang ternyata sudah cukup banyak, membuatnya cukup tertegun karena tak menyadarinya. Diambilnya seluruh mahkota-mahkota itu dan ditatapnya sejenak. Tak ada kata-kata yang terselip keluar dari bibir merah merekahnya. Dan tak lama setelahnya, diayunkanlah tangannya itu, memberi ucapan selamat tinggal pada helai-helai mahkota yang sekali lagi melayang terbawa angin entah kemana.

Menghela napas sejenak, gadis itu pun merebahkan punggungnya semakin nyaman pada batang besar kehitaman pohon _Sakura_ di belakangnya. Kedua mata emeraldnya menerawang. Langit di atasnya tampak begitu biru, dihiasi awan-awan putih yang bergumul dan membentang begitu luas. Tampak pula bersandingan dengan awan-awan tersebut, jejak pesawat berwarna senada yang memanjang dari kanan ke kiri. Gadis itu sama sekali tak tahu sejak kapan jejak pesawat itu sudah ada di atasnya. Dan ia bahkan tak tahu kapan pesawat itu terbang melewati wilayah tempat dirinya berada. Ia sama sekali tak menyadarinya.

Begitu banyak hal-hal di sekelilingnya yang terus menjalani hidup tanpa disadarinya. Ia tak tahu sudah sejak kapan burung-burung pipit itu bertengger dan bernyanyi-nyanyi di atas tiang lampu taman yang tak menyala. Ia tak tahu bahwa ternyata ada dua ekor kucing tengah berisitirahat di atas bangku taman tak begitu jauh dari pohon _Sakura_ tempatnya bersandar. Ia bahkan tak tahu sudah jam berapa sekarang.

Kalau begitu, sejak tadi, kemana saja ia?

Ia akui, meskipun raganya tepat berada di bawah pohon _Sakura _itu, benaknya tak turut berada di sana. Baru saja, pikirannya dipenuhi oleh sosok yang selalu diidam-idamkannya, sosok yang dirindukannya, sosok lelaki dengan tubuh tegap dan rambut model mencuat berwarna hitam legam.

Benaknya terus saja membayangkan sosok punggungnya yang mengenakan pakaian hijau tentara Konoha lengkap dengan sepatu _boots_ hitam yang memeluk erat kedua kakinya. Baju lengan panjangnya dilipat hingga ke lengan atasnya, menampakkan sedikit otot lengannya yang terlatih. Ransel besar berwarna cokelat muda ia lingkarkan hanya di sebelah bahunya dan terlihat pula topi berwarna kehijauan menggantung di satu sisi celananya.

Kemudian, dibayangkannya lelaki itu perlahan menoleh padanya. Seketika tampak wajah tampannya dengan kedua mata hitam legam menatap lembut padanya, hidung yang mancung, dan bibir yang sedikit mengumbar senyum tipis. Dan dari bibir itu pula lah terselip keluar kata-kata yang selalu ingin didengarnya, dengan suara berat yang terdengar seperti musik di kedua telinganya.

"_Aku pulang, Sakura."_

"Sasuke-kun… kapan kau akan pulang?" gumamnya dengan suara feminin yang begitu lemah. Ketika dirasakan kedua pipinya mulai basah, ia rekatkan kedua lututnya pada dadanya dan sontak wajahnya jatuh tertelungkup di keduanya.

Kapan lelaki itu akan pulang? Gadis itu tak tahu. Sampai kapan ia harus menunggu? Gadis itu sama sekali tak tahu.

Ia masih ingat terakhir kali wajah tampan itu masih dapat disentuhnya. Saat itu, di pertengahan musim panas tahun lalu, di rumah mereka berdua yang letaknya cukup dekat dengan taman tempat pohon _Sakura_ itu berdiri tegak, gadis itu memandang pilu sosok punggung lelaki tercintanya yang tengah bersiap-siap dengan ranselnya. Ia tak berani menutup kedua kelopak matanya, karena jika iya, maka air mata yang telah penuh menggenangi pelupuk matanya—yang telah cukup lama ia tahan—akan jatuh dan membasahi kedua pipinya. Ia tak ingin lelaki di hadapannya itu melihatnya menangis.

"Apa kau benar-benar harus pergi?" tanya sang gadis dengan suara paraunya. Betapa ia benci suaranya yang terdengar begitu lemah itu.

Tanpa membalikkan punggungnya, lelaki berambut hitam mencuat itu dengan tenang menjawab, "Ya, Suna telah mendeklarasikan perang dengan Konoha. Sebagai salah satu tentara Konoha, aku harus pergi untuk membela negara kita ini."

Sang gadis menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, semakin menahan laju air mata yang sejak tadi mendesaknya untuk segera keluar. Bagaimana pun juga, ia harus mengantar kepergian suaminya itu dengan seulas senyuman, meskipun terpaksa. Kemudian, dengan langkah getir, ia mendekati punggung itu dan memeluknya erat.

"Kalau begitu, selamat berjuang."

"Hn." respon lelaki itu sambil menoleh pada istrinya, untuk kemudian mencium ubun-ubun yang tertutupi helai-helai rambut merah muda itu. Ketika ia melakukannya, semerbak harum shampo menggelitik hidungnya, membuatnya merasakan sesak di dadanya. Sesungguhnya, ia memang merasa berat ketika harus meninggalkan gadis yang paling berharga baginya ini sendirian. Tapi apa boleh buat, kepergiannya adalah sebuah tuntutan yang harus dilakukannya, adalah sebuah kewajiban terhadap negara yang telah membesarkannya. Dan ia telah memantapkan hatinya untuk itu.

Lelaki itu pun lalu melepaskan pelukan istrinya. Dengan langkah pelan namun tandas, ia hendak menempatkan kakinya keluar dari rumah itu sebelum istrinya memanggilnya, "Sasuke-kun…"

"Aku pergi dulu, Sakura." ucapnya kemudian sambil tersenyum tipis. Dengan cepat ia segera menutup pintu rumahnya dan melangkah pergi dari sana.

Akhirnya, setetes dan dua tetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipi ranum sang gadis. Tubuhnya seketika terasa lemas hingga ia tak mampu mempertahankan posisi berdirinya dan terjatuh, terkulai lemah di atas ubin lantai yang samar-samar memantulkan bayangan dirinya. Tangisnya pun tak ayal semakin deras membahana.

Ia tak ingin suami yang baru saja dinikahinya pergi dari sisinya.

Dengan tenaga yang mendadak ia dapatkan entah darimana, segera saja ia bangkit dari posisinya dan berlari keluar rumah, hendak menyusul lelaki tercintanya, hendak melarang lelaki itu pergi meninggalkannya. Lalu cepat saja, gadis itu menemukan suaminya tengah berjalan melewati taman tempat satu-satunya pohon _Sakura_ di kompleks perumahannya tumbuh dengan tegak.

"Sasuke-kun, jangan pergi!" serunya sambil meraih punggung yang disukainya itu dan memeluknya, membuat lelaki itu tersentak kaget.

Suaminya lalu tersenyum dan menarik pergelangan tangan sang istri menuju ke arah pohon _Sakura_ yang masih sepenuhnya berwarna hijau itu. Sementara sang gadis menatapnya bingung dengan air mata masih mengalir jatuh dari pelupuk matanya, lelaki itu hanya menggenggam kedua bahu mungil sang gadis dan berkata, "Kau tunggulah disini, aku akan segera kembali."

"Sungguh?"

"Hn." Dengan pelan, lelaki itu melepaskan genggamannya dan membalikkan badannya membelakangi sang gadis. Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, ia segera melangkah pergi menjauh dari pohon _Sakura_ itu, meninggalkan sang gadis yang masih berdiri mematung di tempat itu dan berharap bahwa dalam waktu dekat suaminya akan segera kembali padanya.

Namun, lelaki itu tak pernah kembali.

Sejak saat itu sang gadis masih setia menunggunya di bawah pohon _Sakura_ di taman itu dan baru hanya pulang kembali ke rumah ketika matahari sudah terbenam. Dan ketika matahari kembali bangun menyapa seluruh mahluk yang ada di bagian permukaan bumi yang disinarinya, gadis itu akan kembali menunggu di tempat yang sama. Ia terus menunggu, menunggu suaminya untuk kembali pulang ke pelukannya. Tak peduli betapa dinginnya angin, teriknya matahari, maupun derasnya hujan dan tebalnya tumpukan salju, ia tetap setia menunggu. Meskipun ia sendiri sering kali merasa jenuh dan ragu akan penantian panjangnya itu.

"SAKURA—!" teriakan itu membuatnya kembali dari lamunan dan tangisnya. Dialihkan cepat wajahnya yang sedari tadi tertelungkup hingga menatap sosok seorang wanita berambut pirang dikuncir kuda. Ia menegukkan ludahnya dalam saat melihat betapa geram mimik wajah cantik milik wanita yang ternyata sahabatnya itu.

"I-Ino…?"

Wanita bernama Ino itu melangkah kasar mendekatinya dan menarik paksa lengannya hingga ia mau tak mau harus bangkit dari posisinya. "Ayo pulang, Sakura!" serunya dengan intonasi tinggi.

Ia menolak melangkahkan kakinya, "Tidak mau!"

"Pulang sekarang!" Ino semakin menambah tenaganya untuk menarik sahabatnya yang begitu keras kepala.

Ia malah menggenggam batang pohon _Sakura_ untuk mempertahankan posisi tubuhnya, "Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau!"

"Jangan macam-macam kau padaku, Sakura. Bagaimana pun juga kau harus pulang!"

"Aku tetap tidak mau, Ino! Aku ingin terus menunggu Sasuke-kun pulang di sini!"

Wanita berambut pirang itu nyatanya malah semakin geram mendengar ucapan sahabatnya yang menurutnya sudah tidak masuk akal. Menghela napasnya perlahan, ia semakin mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada pergelangan tangan sahabatnya, tak peduli jika ia melukainya atau tidak.

"Aww—" rintih sang gadis berambut merah jambu itu kemudian.

"Jangan bercanda kau, Sakura!" bentak Ino geram, "Meski seberapa lama pun kau menunggu, laki-laki itu tidak akan datang! Dia tidak akan pernah datang! Percuma saja, KARENA DIA SUDAH MATI! Sasuke Uchiha tewas dalam peperangan musim dingin 3 bulan yang lalu dengan Suna... dan kau, Sakura Uchiha, JUGA MENYAKSIKAN SENDIRI PEMAKAMANNYA!"

Sontak, dalam dada gadis bernama lengkap Sakura Uchiha itu terasa sakit seperti tertusuk oleh ribuan jarum yang begitu runcing nan tajam, hingga membuat luka yang berdarah-darah. Paru-parunya seperti tercekat hingga ia kesulitan untuk bernapas dengan lancar. Segalanya terasa sangat berat, hingga tak satu pun kata yang mampu dibuatnya. Tenaganya pun rupanya hilang seketika, membuatnya tak kuasa melawan ketika Ino menyeretnya untuk kembali pulang ke rumah.

Ke rumah yang mana tak ada suaminya di dalamnya.

Namun percuma, meski sekasar apapun Ino membentak dan menasehatinya untuk tak kembali menunggu di bawah pohon _Sakura_ itu lagi, keesokan harinya Sakura masih tetap pergi ke tempat itu dan duduk diam menunggu. Ia juga tetap saja membayangkan sosok lelaki berbalut pakaian tentara yang sama dengan sebelumnya hingga ia tak menyadari akan apa saja yang terjadi di sekelilingnya.

Dan hal itu dilakukannya setiap hari, tak peduli betapa dinginnya angin, teriknya matahari, maupun derasnya hujan dan tebalnya tumpukan salju. Ia akan tetap setia menunggu, menunggu suaminya kembali pulang padanya sambil, dengan senyum tipisnya yang begitu menawan, berkata,

"_Aku pulang, Sakura."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, Kak, kenapa nenek itu setiap harinya selalu duduk di bawah pohon Sakura yang telah layu itu?"

"Hmm, menurut apa yang kudengar dari tetangga, nenek itu sedang menunggu seseorang untuk pulang kembali padanya."

"Siapa orang itu?"

"Katanya sih, suaminya yang meninggal dalam peperangan 30 tahun lalu itu."

"Eeh? Jika sudah meninggal, kenapa masih ditunggu?"

"Entahlah, tak ada seseorang pun—termasuk aku—yang mengerti jalan pikiran nenek aneh itu. Tapi aku kagum padanya, meski sudah berpuluh-puluh tahun berlalu, dia masih tetap menunggu suaminya."

"Kau benar, Kak, sungguh sebuah penantian yang panjang dan setia."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**The End.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>How's my first SasuSaku fic? Pasti banyak yang protes kenapa fic pertama langsung angst? Entahlah, ide fic ini tiba-tiba saja terlintas di kepala dan aku langsung membuatnya segera setelah aku mendapatkan plotnya dari awal sampai akhir. Karena ini masih first fic, jadi aku minta reviewnya dari para senior semua, boleh 'kan? _See you next time_.**  
><strong>


End file.
